


hammock

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: come back (they cant ever)





	hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374077) by [OnlyRoomForHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope). 



the hammock keeps swinging

even though theres no one in it

i can picture them playing on it

the youngest one pushing it as hard as she can

the oldest one trying not to fall over

 

i reach out to try and stop it from swinging, im worried

         i don't want her to fall off.

 

why cant i reach them?

                                       theyre so...far away...

 

                                                                                                      no...

 

 

ple

               as

                                                  e

 

 

                      d                                                       on

                              t

 

 

l                                                                                                  e

 

                              a

         v

                                                                 e

 

m

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                               e

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                .


End file.
